Aragog et la Chambre des Secrets
by septentrion
Summary: Certains événements du passé du point de vue de l'acromantula ami de Hagrid. Ecrit pour pompom power.


_Merci à Duniazade d'avoir relu ce texte pour moi._

_Je ne tire aucun profit de cet amusement. Les passages en italique sont tirés quasiment tels quels de _Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets.

* * *

Aragog s'enfonça dans le nid de vieux chiffons que Hagrid avait installé pour lui au fond d'un placard qui se trouvait dans un couloir isolé du château de Poudlard. Il y trouvait le calme et l'obscurité dont il savait d'instinct que son espèce les favorisait. En fait, tout son savoir sur lui-même provenait de son instinct, car il n'avait jamais rencontré une autre acromantula jusqu'à présent. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit, alors que Hagrid l'avait caché au fond de sa poche sous le prétexte d'une « promenade de santé », que les humains étaient des proies. Ses sens capturaient la chaleur émise par ces corps mouvants, la chaleur du sang et de la chair, si doux à consommer après avoir été liquéfiés par les sucs gastriques de l'arachnide géante. Ses pattes de devant s'étaient agitées, et le cliquetis émanant de la veste en peau de bête de Hagrid avait failli vendre la mèche sur sa présence interdite dans cette école pour sorciers.

— C'est quoi ce bruit ? avait demandé une voix jeune mais qui déjà, on le sentait bien, était imbue d'une autorité qui ne souffrait aucune rebuffade.

Dansant sur ses deux pieds, gêné et effrayé en dépit du fait qu'il dépassait le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'au moins deux têtes et demi, Hagrid avait répondu :

— C'est rien, Tom. C'est juste quelques noises qui doivent encore traîner au fond de mes poches.

— Et depuis quand as-tu de l'argent ? demanda l'autre sur un ton méprisant dans lequel perçait le soupçon.

— J't'ai dis, c'est que quelques noises, insista Hagrid, visiblement pressé d'échapper à la conversation. J'les ai trouvées dans le couloir, trouva-t-il bon d'ajouter.

— D'accord, répondit Jedusor avec scepticisme. Bonne journée.

Là-dessus, le préfet tourna les talons, laissant Hagrid et Aragog seuls avec un sentiment indéfini de malaise.

Hagrid prit encore Aragog plusieurs fois avec lui. Il l'emmena même une fois à un match de Quidditch. Aragog n'apprécia pas du tout le Quidditch. Non seulement il lui fallut se cacher sous un gradin pour ne pas être vu des humains, ces proies naturelles qui l'environnaient et qu'il avait promis de ne jamais toucher, mais en plus, il dut suivre avec ses multiples paires d'yeux plusieurs balles et joueurs. Sa vue mit deux jours à s'en remettre.

Au fil des jours et des mois, l'animal magique grandissait, et le jour vint où il fut trop grand pour passer encore inaperçu dans la poche de son protecteur. A cette époque-là, Hagrid dit à Aragog :

— Je vais devoir te trouver une autre place. Tu deviens trop gros pour rester enfermé dans ce placard. Tu pourrais être découvert. Je reviendrai te chercher bientôt, dès que je t'aurai trouvé un endroit où demeurer.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Hagrid.

— Je te rendrai visite souvent.

Aragog répondit en agitant ses pinces.

— Je comprends. Et puis, je ne veux plus rester. J'ai senti hier une présence dans ce château, une présence qui me fait frissonner. Cette bête est mon ennemie.

— Quelle bête ? demanda Hagrid.

Une nouvelle fois, l'instinct souffla la réponse à l'acromentula.

— Je ne prononcerai pas son nom.

— Mais…

— Jamais ! répondit Aragog avec véhémence. Ne me demande jamais son nom, mais s'il te plaît, fais-moi partir d'ici au plus vite.

Avec le temps, les supplications d'Aragog se firent plus pressantes ; la peur le tenaillait aussi sûrement que ses pinces s'emparaient de ses proies, et ses journées se passaient en tremblant au fond de son nid. S'il avait su comment faire, il aurait prié. Enfin, finalement, Hagrid trouva un lieu sûr pour son ami à huit pattes. Lorsque la porte du placard s'ouvrit :

_ — Allez, viens, dit Hagrid, il faut te sortir de là. Allez, viens… dans la boîte…_

Aragog avait très envie de quitter le château et savait que cela passait par la boîte que Hagrid tenait ouverte devant lui. Toutefois, une certaine réticence se faisait sentir en lui, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui soufflait que quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible allait se passer.

_— Bonsoir, Rubeus, _ lança une voix qu'Aragog reconnut de suite. C'était la voix de ce jeune homme qui transpirait l'arrogance et qui avait fait frissonner l'acromentula par le passé.

_— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Tom ?_ Hagrid répliqua en se relevant. Il claqua la porte de l'armoire brutalement dans la même mouvement.

Un bruit de pas, si discret mais dont la vibration sur le sol résonnait comme un tambour le long des membres de l'araignée géante, et ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Le jeune homme était davantage un prédateur qu'une proie.

_— C'est fini pour toi, répondit Jedusor. Je vais être obligé de te dénoncer, Rubeus. Ils veulent fermer l'école si les agressions continuent. _

L'odeur de peur et de nervosité qui émanait de Hagrid aurait pu faire tourner de l'œil à une gente damoiselle du temps passé tant elle était forte.

_— Qu'est-ce que tu…_

— _Je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais les monstres ne sont pas faciles à domestiquer. J'imagine que tu as dû le laisser sortir pour se dégourdir un peu…_

Qu'est-ce que… ? L'ordure était en train d'essayer de mettre sur le dos d'Aragog la mort de cette fille, l'autre jour. Ses pinces en claquèrent d'indignation. Il n'avait jamais mangé de chair humaine de sa vie !

Le dos calé à la porte de l'armoire, Hagrid protestait de son innocence :

_— Je n'ai jamais tué personne !_

L'autre s'approcha encore. Sa proximité aurait pu donner la nausée à Aragog si cela avait été physiologiquement possible.

_— Allez, viens, Rubeus. Les parents de la fille qui s'est fait tuer vont arriver demain. Le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'abattre la chose qui l'a tuée…_

Un prédateur, en effet.

_— Ce n'était pas lui, rugit Hagrid. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Jamais !_

—_Écarte-toi, ordonna Jedusor._

Aragog se tenait prêt. Il avait deviné que lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait à nouveau, ce ne serait pas pour lui apporter la liberté attendue. Après tout, en bon animal empli d'instincts, l'acromentule ne pouvait considérer la mort comme une forme de liberté. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Aragog fut un instant aveuglé par la vive lumière en provenance de l'extérieur, mais ses réflexes n'avaient pas été diminués par son enfermement dans l'armoire. Il se jeta littéralement sur son agresseur, le plaquant au sol, et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses pattes d'enfant acromantule le lui permettaient. Le couloir était long, et Aragog espérait tourner le coin avant que l'autre ne reprenne ses esprits.

_— NOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!_ hurla Hagrid. Aragog ne se retourna pas pour observer le duel qu'il devinait entre son ami et protecteur et son ennemi. Il courut, courut, jusqu'aux portes du château (comment il les avait trouvées, il ne le saurait jamais), traversa la pelouse et se précipité sous le couvert des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Seulement là s'autorisa-t-il un peu de répit, avant de repartir et de se réfugier dans une confortable grotte protégée des humains par le labyrinthe que formaient les arbres. Ce fut là que Hagrid le retrouva quelques jours plus tard. Aragog éprouva de la tristesse pour Hagrid, qui s'était fait exclure de l'école et dont la baguette avait été brisée. Hagrid ne serait donc jamais un vrai sorcier. D'un autre côté, Hagrid possédait quelque chose de plus que la magie, quelque chose qu'Aragog ne comprendrait jamais : un cœur d'or.


End file.
